An InuRanma Crossover
by VampKnightLover
Summary: Who are these people, and why are they fighting at our shrine? Kagome thought. Read  to find out who they are, and what's going on! And, what's wrong with the Well?


**I do NOT own InuYasha or Ranma 1/2!**

Chapter 1

Kagome runs over to the well. She needs to go back to do some studying.

"Why do you have to go back again?" InuYasha asked.

"I have to study for exams, you know that." Kagome said.

"Are we going to have to wait for you for forever?" InuYasha asked, quite rudely.

"Just come and get me in a couple days, okay?" InuYasha huffs and looks away. Kagome jumps down the Bone-Eaters Well.

"Grandpa! Sota! I'm back!" Kagome yells, trying to get out of the well. She gets out to see two people fighting.

"Hey- whoa!" she says while running over there. They stop and look at her. And then continue fighting.

_Who are these people, and why are they fighting at our shrine? _Kagome thought.

The one with a pig-tail kicks the one with an umbrella. Another girl with short, blue hair runs over.

"Ranma, Ryoga! Stop fighting!" she says. She runs over to Kagome.

"Hi, is this your house?" Kagome was too busy watching the boys fight, but nodded at the girl.

"Sorry about them, they started fighting at my family's dojo, and when Ryoga ran away, Ranma followed. They ran all the way over here." Kagome's grandpa ran out of the house.

"What are you doing!" he yelled at them. They ignored him. He ran over to Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome, you're back." he stated like he didn't even notice the guys fighting. Kagome just remembered what the girl said.

"I'm Kagome, you are? And which is Ranma and which is Ryoga?"

"My names Akane, and Ranma's the one with the pig-tail." Ranma kicked Ryoga hard in the face and knocked him out. The fight was over. Akane ran over to him.

"Ryoga!" Akane said. Ryoga woke up after a few seconds.

"You win this time Ranma, but I swear, one of these times I'm going to beat you!"

Ranma looks around.

"Hey Akane, where are we?" Akane looks over at Kagome.

"Higarashi Shrine." Kagome answered, figuring that's why Akane looked at her. At that moment, InuYasha came out of the well.

"Hey Kagome, you're taking to long." he said, even though it has only been a few minutes. Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga walk over to InuYasha.

"You have dog ears." Ryoga stated.

InuYasha stuck his nose up in the air. "Yeah, so?"

"What spring did you fall in?" Ranma asked him.

"Kagome, who are these people?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Um, I just met them myself." Kagome said. "I know that" she points at Akane, "she's Akane," points at Ranma, "he's Ranma," points at Ryoga, "and he's Ryoga."

Kagome turns to Ranma. "What do you mean 'spring'?"

"A Jusenkyo spring. What spring did he fall in?" Ranma replied.

"I didn't fall in a spring." InuYasha stated, getting annoyed. Kagome's mom walks out.

"Why don't you come in? Are you hungry?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yes, thank you." Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga replied at the same time. Everyone started walking to Kagome's house. _

Inside the house, everyone was around the table eating rice and pickles. Everyone but InuYasha, who was playing with Buyo, Kagome's cat. Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

"So, you guys run a Dojo?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yes, right now it's my dad's but one day it'll be mine." Akane answered.

"Oh, that's nice." she smiles. "So boys, what was that fight for?"

"Nothing." they both answered. They couldn't really say why they were fighting, because they didn't even know themselves. But they were fighting over Akane.

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering." she said, a smile still on her face. InuYasha stands up.

"Okay Kagome, you had time to visit. Now we have to go back." InuYasha said.

"No." was Kagome's reply. InuYasha walks over to her and picks her up. He starts walking out the door.

"No fair! Put me down!" Kagome yelled at him. InuYasha put her down, but left his hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome something's wrong with the well." InuYasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo went to push me to get you, but fell down himself. He's sitting by the well at this minute." InuYasha explained. Kagome starts running over to the well. Sure enough, Shippo was there. When he seen her, he jumpped up and gave her a hug.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo! What are you doing here?" The only people who could travel through this well was Kagome and InuYasha, everyone knew that.

"I don't know. I tried to push InuYasha, but I lost balance and fell. I was expecting to hit the hard ground, but somehow I transfered over to your time." Shippo inhaled deeply.

"I see." Ranma and Akane run over.

"What's the matter?" Akane asked.

"Uh, n-nothing, just, t-there's a problem with our well." Kagome stuttered. InuYasha looked at her like he was saying "Smooth move Kagome. That wasn't obvious at all." But he kept quiet.

"Oh," Akane said, " we could help you. It's the least we could do, right Ranma?" Akane looks at Ranma.

"Yeah, I guess." InuYasha looks at them like they're stupid for not realizing that Kagome didn't tell the whole truth, when it was obvious. Fourtunatly they didn't notice his stare.

"Oh no. It's fine, really." Kagome said, trying to keep them away. If Shippo could pass through, could others? That's what Kagome was wondering.

"So, what's the matter? Did it break somewhere?" Ranma asked.

"You could say that." InuYasha said and Kagome sent him a death stare.

"We'll go get what we need." Akane offered. She and Ranma took off. Kagome looks at InuYasha. If they were to do anything, it'd have to be quick. Kagome jumps down the well, followed by Shippo and InuYasha. InuYasha helps both of them out.

"Miroku! Sango! We need you!" Kagome yells, hoping they'd hear. Miroku pops out almost instantly, then Sango.

"Yes Kagome?" Sango says. She turns around and kills a demon with her Hirikotsu. "That's the last one." she says. Kagome runs over to Sango and grabs her hand. Miroku follows behind, just like Kagome hoped he would. When they got to the well, Kagome pushed Sango down into it, and Miroku jumpped in after her, then Shippo, Kagome, and InuYasha _

They all appeared at Kagome's time. When they all got out, Shippo went over to play with Sota, and Miroku started talking.

"Kagome, what are we doing here?" Miroku asked.

"You see, we don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out." Kagome stated matter-o-factly.

"So, you did that without knowing what would happen?" Sango asked.

"Well, yeah. It was a test." Kagome said.

"And what if it didn't work?" Miroku asked.

"I would've felt bad." Kagome said, bowing her head apoligetically. She figured that they would come here, to Kagome's time, but if they didn't, and broke few limbs, Kagome would've been devastated.

"Well, we're safe, and that's all that matters." Miroku said. Ranma and Akane run up to them. They stop and look at Miroku and Sango.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked. Akane nudged him and he said "I'm Ranma, and this is Akane." he says, pointing at Akane. She bows and says "Nice to meet you."

Miroku gestures to himself and Sango.

"I'm Miroku and she is Sango." Sango bows her head and, just like Akane, says "Nice to meet you." InuYasha noticed the wood, nails, and hammers.

"What are those for?" InuYasha asked Ranma.

"To fix the well. What else?" was Ranma's reply.

"That won't help fix what's wrong with this well." InuYasha stated. Ranma looked at him confused.

"I-I thought it was broken." Ranma stated.

"Yeah, it is. It's broken in the way that-" InuYasha said before he was cut off by a "Sit Boy!" from Kagome. He fell over. He was mad, but decided it was best if he supressed his urge to yell at her until the people from her time were gone. Akane walked over to the well and peered in it. The wind picked up and pushed her in.

"Akane!" Ranma called out as he ran over to the well, jumping in himself. Kagome looked at the others. They all ran and jumpped in as well. _

When InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango appeared, Ranma and Akane barged them with questions.

Questions like: "Where are we?" "How'd we get here?" and "What's going on?"

Kagome tried her best to explain. But how could she? It would probably be best if they didn't know the whole truth, but if they did, maybe they could help. Kagome looks at InuYasha. He nods, and she begins to tell Ranma and Akane the whole truth.

**How was that for my first crossover? Please review!**


End file.
